Acchi Kocchi misadventures
by Shardwing52
Summary: It's another dose of wacky events for Io and his friends in their daily lives together.


A/N: Just to clarify, the show uses a Part A and B, so I'm going to do the same here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Acchi Kocchi.

Part A:

At the moment, an intense storm was striking the area. Io knew it was unsafe to traverse outside, so he stayed in his home. Just then he got a call.

"Hello? Mayoi?" Io said. "Hold on, settle down! What's going on?"

"Tsumiki-san left to get some things at the store, and she hasn't called back!" Mayoi panicked. "...Io-san, Io-san!"

Just then she heard the phone hang up. 'Shoot! Maybe I shouldn't have said it!' Mayoi thought.

Io, in a rush, got his umbrella and braced himself for the intense wind, opened the door, shut it and sped towards the store.

'Tsumiki!' Io thought in worry. 'Be safe!'

Meanwhile, Tsumiki was in the store. Knowing how bad the weather was outside, she had no choice but to stay in until it passed. Or rather, she sat under the roof after slightly going outside. Some minutes later, Io showed up, a bit soaked.

"Io," Tsumiki muttered in surprise. "Why did you come here?"

"I heard from Mayoi that you were out at a time like this and hadn't called back," Io told the short girl. "Here, sit under the umbrella."

She complied without a word, sitting under it and scooting close to him. Tsumiki actually forgot to bring her phone with her this time. Io had to struggle to keep the umbrella held up due to the wind, but he managed. Tsumiki now focused her attention on him.

'...Io is,' Tsumiki thought, glazing at him and blushing. 'So close.'

Tsumiki inched her face towards his, not realizing what she was doing. When Io looked at her...

"What's the matter? Do you have a fever?" Io asked, concerned.

Tsumiki's mood quickly changed to embarrassment, and she comically bit his head.

Later, during a lunch break in their school.

"Mayoi," Sakaki walked up to her. "What are your eyes like?"

Mayoi paled. "Why do you want to know!?" Mayoi asked in a panic.

"I too want to know," Hime joined in innocently.

"Me as well," Io added.

"Why!?" Mayoi asked, near freaking out.

"It's just, we've never seen your eyes before since your hair covers it," Sakaki pointed out.

Mayoi flung into panic inside. 'What'll I do!?' Mayoi thought. 'If I do nothing, they will stay curious. But if I reveal the secret, I'll be made fun of!'

"One minute!" Mayoi said, turning around while rapidly sneaking something on, and then turned around to face them. "Ready?"

Hime, Sakaki, and even Io and Tsumiki were legitimately in suspense now, as they eagerly awaited the reveal. Mayoi lifted her hair, revealing another exact same hair covering it.

"Jaaaa!" Mayoi declared proudly. "Another hair cover! Pretty cool huh."

Everyone fell down. "Seriously!?" they all yelled at her, knowing she totally just avoided showing them.

Later, Io and his friends went to a maze trip. Hime was quite afraid of entering such a dark place and getting lost.

"Don't worry, Hime-chi!" Mayoi assured her. "I'll be going with you."

"Then I guess I will to," Sakaki said.

"All alone in the dark with Io-san," Mayoi teased in Tsumiki's ear.

"Nyaa!" Tsumiki yelped while blushing very much. 'Alone with Io...'

Tsumiki snapped out of her imagination when she saw Sakaki and Mayoi grinning at her. In embarrassment, Tsumiki flew into anger and sent Mayoi flying in one of many paths of the maze.

"Mayoi-san!" Hime yelled in worry, running in the direction she flew.

"Hey don't forget me!" Sakaki yelled, running with her.

"Which direction should we go?" Tsumiki asked Io.

"Not sure," Io said, looking at all the paths. "However, standing here won't do anything. Let's go through the left one."

Io and Tsumiki had a maze light stick with them, so they could traverse the place. At the same time, Sakaki and Hime caught up to Mayoi, who was lying on the ground near a wall unconscious.

"Are you alright!?" Hime asked as she went over to help her up.

"D-d-d-don't worry!" Mayoi said weakly, just now waking up.

"But, where do we go from here?" Sakaki asked. "There's so many pathways at nearly every turn."

"You're right," Hime said in agreement.

So they ultimately randomly picked a pathway and went down. While traversing, Mayoi entered her troll mode. In a flash, Mayoi swiped all the light sticks and stepped back far enough to where they couldn't even see her.

"Aaaaagh!" Hime yelled, clinging onto Sakaki in fear.

"What just happened!?" Sakaki asked in shock.

"Hime-chi..." came a low creepy voice, even though it was Mayoi.

"W-who's there!?" Hime asked, becoming increasingly afraid.

Sakaki knew it was Mayoi, but he played dense to see what she had planned.

"There's a phantom behind you," Mayoi said ominously.

"T-that's not true, there's no phantom, there's no-"

HOOOOOONK!

"Yaaaaaaa!" Hime yelled in sheer terror as she ran away. "A phantom, a phantom!"

Sakaki jumped from the sound, but he knew Mayoi was behind this. Coming into his view, he saw Mayoi holding a small can honk horn, and grinning in enjoyment.

Back with Io and Tsumiki. They both stopped, having heared Hime's fearful scream. Tsumiki grew scared, and stood close to Io.

"I-is there a phantom here?" Tsumiki asked, worry clearly in her voice.

"No way," Io said, not believing it. "And even if there was one, I would protect you. I promise."

Tsumiki blushed and felt a sense of courage drown out her fears.

"I-it's not like I want protection," Tsumiki said, being a little tsundere and avoiding his gaze.

They continued on, with Hime eventually coming into their view. However, she was so scared that she kept running without stopping.

"Hold it Hime!" Io yelled out, making her do a stop.

"Io-kun, Tsumiki-san!" Hime said. "There's a phantom after me!"

'This has to be Mayoi's work,' Io thought with a sweat drop. "Stick with us and don't get lost."

After a long time, they finally saw light and made it out of the maze. And after some waiting, Mayoi and Sakaki made it out. Just then, Io walked over and hit Mayoi on the head.

"Why did you scare Hime that badly?" Io asked.

"Huh? You mean there was no phantom?" Hime asked.

"Correct!" Mayoi said with no guilt. "You should have seen the look on your face when I honked the horn."

Tsumiki gained a vein pop, and swiftly kicked Mayoi into the air. After Mayoi fell down, she layed twitching, while Tsumiki rubbed Hime's head gently.

Part B:

The gang was at a park with a merry-go-around. Io was sitting on a bench chilling. Hime was swinging on one of the swings. And Sakaki and Mayoi made request of Tsumiki in regards to the merry-go-round.

"Are you sure I'm to spin this as fast as I can?" asked Tsumiki with little emotion.

"Yeah!" Mayoi said.

"Fire it up!" Sakaki said with livelyness.

"Here goes!" Tsumiki said, and started spinning it.

But, to the terror of Sakaki and Mayoi, Tsumiki started to spin it super fast.

"That's too fast!" Mayoi pleaded, but the speed had risen to such a level that her words were too jumbled.

To the shock of the other three, Sakaki and Mayoi went flying out of it in different directions at intensely fast speeds. Io and Tsumiki went in Mayoi's direction, while Hime went in Sakaki's direction. When they found them, they dragged them back to the park and layed them next to each other. Eventually, they at last woke up.

"What happened?" Sakaki said. "Ow!"

He held his head in pain.

"I remember we were on the merry-go-round, and then everything went blank," Mayoi said, also holding her head in pain.

A comical depressing aura enveloped Tsumiki, who was now feeling guilty.

Later, Sakaki approached Io as he went to school.

"What?" Io asked him.

"There's a discount on some of our favorite food," Sakaki pointed out with folded arms and a cocky look. "But, there's only one left in stock. I plan on getting it."

Suddenly, Io entered serious challange mode.

"Unfortunately, it will be me that gets it!" Io said in an unusually serious voice.

"Heh, just try!" Sakaki taunted him.

Sakaki quickly dashed away. Just then, Mayoi, Tsumiki and Hime approached.

"Was that Sakaki-san?" Hime wondered, before she and the other two flinched at Io's hardcore serious looking mode.

Io readied himself, and ran forward at a comically fast speed. The other three stood speechless as to what the heck is going on that has him this worked up.

Back with Sakaki, he was quickly making way to the cafeteria, gaining him looks from others wondering why he was in such a rush.

"Heh heh! Too easy!" Sakaki said in cockyness, believing he could slow down. "Looks like it's mine-"

His confidence turned into shock. Io was running right next to him, increasing his desperation. As they both ran into the cafeteria, Sakaki ran into a cart carrying food. The impact sent the entire pack of deserts spilling all over Kikue. Io though went and payed for the food piece.

"...Tastes like chocolate," Sakaki mused as he licked the chocolate that was in his face. "Great-"

He stopped quick upon seeing the enraged look on Kikue's face. Her glare was unusually scary, and she looked very angry.

"SAKAKI! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT!?" she roared out in a mix of rage and embarrassment while Io sweat dropped at the scene.

At some point, Io checked his locker, and got a love letter.

'Another one?' Io thought tiredly.

From time to time, he would get love letter after love letter. He just couldn't grasp why he kept getting love letters from the various girls at school.

"What do you have there Io-kun?" Hime asked, walking up to him.

Io held it up for her and the approaching other three to see.

"Eh!? A love letter!" Hime blurted while trying to hold in a nosebleed.

"Destroy it," Tsumiki said, sounding annoyed.

"Why?" Io questioned.

"Basically, she's jealo-"

BANG!

Tsumiki interrupted Mayoi with a nice comical throw into the wall, which left Mayoi twitching while muttering words. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene. After Mayoi recovered, Io spoke up.

"In any case, I better go meet this person and tell her my answer," Io said calmly, earning surprised expressions from the others.

Before anyone could say anything, he left. Tsumiki's ears took a feline cat shape despite normal ears, but they were down, indicating her depressed mood.

"Why are we all standing here!? Let's see what happens!" Sakaki urged them in eagerness.

Mayoi was on the same track as him. They all tailed him, but stayed a good distance. When they saw Io and the girl speak, they were all locked onto the two with interest.

"I take it you got the letter?" the girl asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Io said, the letter in his hand.

"Well, um...," the girl prepared herself. "Will you go out with me!?"

Io hesitated just a little bit, as he could see her feelings were truly sincere. However, knowing this doesn't change his answer in the slightest.

"Sorry, but I can't," Io said in a quiet voice just like her. "I don't know you, and we've never gotten to know each other. Besides, would you really be happy if I lead you on like that?"

The girl listened to what he had to say, and while saddened, she was satisfied with his answer.

"It's true, I would be upset if you were like that," the girl admitted, while trying her best to not let tears come out. "Io-kun, thank you for being honest with me."

After bowing her head, she ran off. Io had a somewhat sad look on his face. He knew full well that she was probably sobbing by now, and he hated the fact that he was the cause of it. While he's gotten love letters before, that girl was one of the few to actually confess upfront to him like that. With that he turned around and walked.

'That's right, I want to be with only the person I love,' Io thought. 'Maybe someday that day could come.'

"Io," Tsumiki said, walking up to him.

"Don't worry, I don't regret what I did," Io said, putting a hand to her head. "Now, let's go back inside."

Tsumiki blushed and smiled, not even minding Sakaki and Mayoi's smirks this time.

A/N: Had this idea come to me, so I went ahead and wrote it. It wasn't ment to be anyone ending up together, but just another typical day(s) with the Acchi Kocchi cast. There will be more chapters.


End file.
